The 3rd Quarter Quell
by ThaliaJacelynGrace
Summary: The 75th Hunger Games have arrived and this time, Katniss and Peeta are mentors, not tributes. Rated T because its the Hunger Games
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** Ok. This is first of all best described as a rewriting of Catching Fire. This begins after the Victory Tour. Some things you should know- 1st - Katniss actually knows her feelings for Peeta and has chosen him over Gale so this is an Everlark fan fiction. 2nd- This is done in Katniss's POV strictly until possibly the Games. 3rd – Katniss will being acting somewhat OOC because to be honest, Katniss annoyed me at times so I'm changing her a little bit. Some of her OOC will be because of fact that she loves Peeta. 4th – The first few chapters are going to not seem to have a plot. It's a lot of Everlark but there is a purpose for it. 5th- In order to best understand this story, you need to have read The Hunger Games and not just seen the movie.

DISCLAIMER- I do not own The Hunger Games. If I did, Gale would have died.

**Chapter 1: Back to the Capitol**

Peeta wakes me up like he has since the Victory Tour ended. He proposed marriage and the Capitol ceremony is tomorrow. We had no choice besides marriage, but at least it's real. I love my dress; Cinna designed it with 'my' help which means I told Cinna to design it himself and he came through for me. I realize my hair is still back in a braid. It's always like that now, that's how the Capitol knows the girl on fire.

"Effie's coming today," Peeta says and I toss my pillow at him. When he awkwardly stumbles backwards my face instantly changes from joy to concern. Once again, his 'leg', which is my fault, is causing him problems. My nightgown flows around me as I rush to help him steady himself. Peeta pulls me into a large hug, knowing that I am about to relive the Games. "No, Katniss, no. Don't. Today's your last day as an unmarried lady. Enjoy it," he says. I tremble as I remember Glimmer, her bloated body with that horrible green color.

The simplest things do it- make me relive the Games. It could just be something obvious like the mandatory viewings of past Hunger Games to unlikely things like sleep syrup, which Peeta makes me take most nights. Haymitch says that it's part of Peeta's 'healing process' but I know it's just payback for the Feast.

I catch Peeta staring at me and realize that I need to respond. "I'm only sixteen, Peeta. I wish we didn't have to marry so soon. You know I love you, that it wasn't all an act. At first it was but then, I fell in love with you. It's just rushed," I say.

"I know and I understand, but…" I don't get to hear what Peeta wants to say because in comes Effie.

"Katniss! You are still in your nightgown? Get up! Today's going to be a big, big, big, day! The train will be here in one hour. Cinna and Portia will meet you two in the Capitol. You have a fantastic interview with Caesar tonight. Don't act like you come from District 12," Effie walks out of my room, followed by Peeta. That's Effie, always the most courteous of the escorts. I quickly change into brown trousers and a sunset orange t-shirt. It's not really the most flattering, so it will annoy Effie, but its Peeta's favorite. I take his jacket that he purposely left on my bed. It's light tan color goes perfectly with my outfit; but, even if it didn't, I'd still wear it everywhere.

I step out of the door, making sure that Prim and my mom are packed. I don't know why, but I was shocked when President Snow invited them; after all, it is _my _wedding and Prim is well-liked. I have nothing to pack because all of my clothes are Cinna-designed and waiting for me. My mother and Prim aren't so lucky. I walk across the street to Haymitch's house. I know that he is probably already on the train, but I'm going to sneak his favorite wine onboard. It puts him in a better mood, and if nothing else, I will forever owe him. He got two tributes out of the Games for the first time. When I walk in, I burst out laughing. Peeta's standing right I front of me holding the same bottle I was coming to pick up.

"Peeta, you're not going to start drinking this close to the wedding right?" I ask jokingly.

His response sobers me. "No, but I understand why Haymitch does now. I know you're normally the one with the extended nightmares, but I was thinking of all the people I want to invite to the District 12 ceremony and I realized that they scheduled the ceremony on the same day as the Reaping."

I fall down on my knees, shaking. I can't believe that it shocks me that the Capitol would do this, but I had tried to forget about the Reaping, about the Quell. Until another girl tribute wins in District 12 or I die, whichever comes first, I have to mentor the girl. Every year, I have to train someone just to watch them die and relive my Games. Peeta sits down next to me, trying to coax me back into reality but its too late.

I'm standing there, on the plate, looking at the Cornucopia. Peeta mouths 'no' and I've missed my perfect moment to get the bow and arrow. Clove stabs a boy and he spits blood on me before dying. I scream. I blink my eyes rapidly and I'm back. Peeta holds me close while Effie walks in.

"Oh my, Katniss, are you okay?" Effie asks.

"Drop it, Effie. She just went back into the Hunger Games in her mind. Katniss will never be okay again. She is never going to be some happy-go-lucky person and neither will I. That's why I paint- to help the nightmares that the Games cause seem more like nightmares and less like reality," Peeta comes to my defense.

I stand up and I help Peeta up, too. I see that Peeta has hidden Haymitch's bottle. He runs his fingers through his hair to make me laugh. It doesn't work; he just reminds me of Cato, a boy I killed as a mercy killing. He was being mauled to death by Capitol muttations who had the eyes of the dead tributes. I have nightmares every night about the arena.

We walk to the train. It's, of course, a silver Capitol model. State-of-the-art, just like the one we took to go to the Capitol before the Games. It might take us 3 hours if we go full speed, but they never do. That wouldn't give you time to think about the power the Capitol has over you. I freeze when I spot the gleaming Capitol seal. Peeta squeezes my hand in comfort. "This is really happening, Peeta," I say, in a daze.

"Yes," Peeta smiles. I know he's been looking forward to tomorrow since the Games ended, since he had a chance to keep me.

I step on the train. Haymitch is staring at me. "Why don't you kiss for the cameras?" He whispers and I feel like an idiot. I've given the cameras no show, just hand-holding, not even a hug. We are getting married tomorrow and I'm showing Peeta about as much love as I did before he announced that he was in love with me. As soon as Peeta climbs on board, I kiss him. Not overdone, just enough to make everyone in the Capitol psyched for our wedding. Maybe we could even convince Snow. The thought makes me chuckle.

Peeta loves it. As soon as I try to pull away, he pulls me back in, all while winking at the cameras. The cameras love him and they only tolerate me because I'm his future wife and a victor. Peeta senses my thoughts. He whispers in my ear, "They love you, you know. The people of the Capitol. You're Katniss Everdeen, the girl on fire. You still don't get it, do you? You still have no idea the effect you can have."

"No, I guess I don't," I whisper back. He releases me. I fear that the Capitol will view this as a fight between the star-crossed lovers.

"Come on, Katniss, I want to show you something." I follow Peeta to his designated room. When we get there, Peeta puts on a video. I catch a glance at the words written on the spine before it's too late.

**AN**- I hope you like it. Review please. I will not add another chapter until I get at least one review, because a review lets me know that someone has read my story.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN-** Well, thank you to QisaQ, billybob579, kyraskyy, and No Shadows In Sun for reviewing. I want to take a moment to reiterate my point about characters being sometimes OOC. It's not because I can't keep them perfectly in character, I just don't want to for the purpose of my story. Also, I will try to update weekly, but I might be late on the next chapter since I have decided to rework a key element. Anyways- read on.

Disclaimer- I do not own the The Hunger Games, Suzanne Collins does. If I did, Catching Fire would have gone more like this.

**Chapter 2- The Train and Cinna**

"No, I'm not watching this! It's bad enough that I have to mentor tributes in the arena. You were there, Peeta, you don't really want to see this again," I try, and fail, to calm myself down.

"Relax, it's just your interview with Caesar. You have to see the crowd's reaction and your face. Even before I announced my love for you, the crowd adored you," Peeta smiles and I glare back.

"No, they adored the girl on fire. Not the real me," I snap.

"Just watch it," Peeta says calmly. I remember how forgettable my interview was, except for two things- Cinna's dress that he designed for me and Peeta. I renewed my image as the girl on fire in that dress and Peeta made me desirable, which to Haymitch and I is a joke. I guess I had some sort of 'affect' on the audience but nothing compared to Peeta.

I can't believe how well the editing was; you never see another tribute in the whole production besides me. It ends with my face when Peeta says, "because… because… she came here with me."

Peeta paints and I braid my hair a thousand times just because for some reason it's comforting. After I've done that for about half an hour, I make some awful sketches of something that is supposed to be like my normal wardrobe. My talent is designing and apparently I strive to be like Cinna. Every Victor has a talent, or something they do to occupy their time after they win because they don't have to take on a normal career in their District. For example, Peeta paints. I have no idea what Haymitch's was. My talent is basically all done by Cinna, but I guess I should try. My real talent, hunting, is illegal and can only help to get Gale in trouble. There are lines I just can't afford to cross anymore.

Since my sketching is a failure, I decide to look at Peeta's painting. It's not as gruesome as his usual work depicting the Arena. It's me, spinning around in the interview dress. I look beautiful, which isn't something I use to describe my life Post-Hunger Games.

Post-Hunger Games refers to everything since the Reaping. My whole world changed for the worst that day. I mean there have been a few good things like Peeta and the fact that District 12 gets an amount of food each month. Overall, though, the nightmares and the Capitol that control my life are terrors and I want them gone. But not much listens to my pleas anymore.

Actually, in the painting, I'm not beautiful. I am as radiant as the sun. I am amazed that Peeta is able to capture the essence of the dress and Cinna's design. I look happy. This must have been based on my second turn. I acted giddy then. "Why Peeta?" I ask; I love the picture but I don't understand timing of it. Peeta paints his nightmares, not normally the happy moments.

"I paint what's on my mind, and you are always on my mind. I wish that for once the Games would stop dictating my life I just want us to be ourselves. Anyways, this is one of my favorite moments of the interviews," Peeta answers.

This brings a new question to my mind. "What's your favorite memory of the interviews then, if this is one of them?"

Peeta smiles, "Your reaction when I said I was in love with you. It was honest and showed your emotions perfectly. You loved me and that wasn't an act."

I try to defend myself, but I can't. I know I was acting in shock, but nothing I say is going to change Peeta's mind about the event. He kisses my forehead and then we are told that we have reached the Capitol. Cinna walks in and I head off to be transformed into a fake, but pleasant to look at, person. Portia takes Peeta with her. I wonder what dress Cinna has chosen for the interview tonight. The Capitol wishes to interview the happy couple one last time before the announcement of the Quarter Quell and our wedding. President Snow always gets what he wants, whether it's acceptable or tragic. This interview being the later, I wish only for Snow's head on a platter.

Cinna puts my hair into my traditional braid. I wonder what image I am going to portray tonight. Will I still be Katniss Everdeen, the girl who was on fire, or will I be some kind of Katniss Everdeen Mellark?

At first I can't determine which it is and then Cinna shows me my hair. He has masterly weaved ribbons of red, orange, and yellow. I am still the girl on fire but my sunset orange dress almost gives me a new identity. I am in Peeta's favorite color. I assume he is in a forest green color based on how Cinna and Portia work.

"I'm not on fire anymore, am I, Cinna?" I say more than ask.

"No, tonight you have to be Katniss Everdeen, Peeta's bride. You have a time to be on fire, but I always connect that with the Hunger Games. Let's not tie your wedding to the Games," and then I get it. Cinna has a way of capturing what the Capitol wants while still pleasing me. He knows me well. He gets how much I despise the Capitol and everything to do with them. He gives me a final instruction. "Head up, tonight, Katniss."

AN- Review!


	3. Chapter 3

**AN-** Thanks again to all who reviewed. Sorry for this being late, but here it is.

Disclaimer- I do not own The Hunger Games.

**Chapter 3- An Interview or a Sentence?**

I walk out of the room. Peeta greets me. I'm right; Portia does have him wearing an evergreen shirt. He gives me one last kiss before we walk out together to the interview room.

Thankfully, this live audience is small, or at least the audience here. All across the country, people are tuned in, watching my every move. "Hello, citizens of Panem. I'm here with the victors of the 74th Annual Hunger Games, the star-crossed lovers, Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark," Caesar's voice rings out. I try to give a convincing smile. I still hate these people. "So, Peeta, how has your life been since we last saw you?"

"Well, I'm marrying Katniss tomorrow so my life has drastically improved in that sense. I'm living in a nice house with Haymitch as my neighbor. That makes life…interesting." The crowd laughs. Haymitch has become quite popular since the Games.

"Katniss, I hate to do this to you the day before your wedding," _then don't_, I think. But, of course, that'll never happen. "But the Quarter Quell is coming up. Are you looking forward to an exciting year?"

How on earth am I supposed to answer this question? Am I looking forward to mentor tributes and watch them fight to the death? I know this question came straight from Snow himself, and I have no choice but to lie about the answer.

I try to regain my smile. _Just direct the conversation back to Peeta_, I think. "Um, in a way. I'm just glad that I'll have Peeta there with me. I don't know if I'd be able to…" _make it without him_. But I can't say that, I can't show that the Games have affected me.

Luckily, Peeta saves me. "Pick up any sponsors for our tributes without me?" The audience laughs. I playfully punch his arm.

"I'm not totally incompetent, right Caesar?" I ask, trying to keep up the banter.

"Of course not. Not everyone can win the Hunger Games. We get to relearn that every year," I can't tell if Caesar just made a verbal attack at Snow's regime. But, he wouldn't, right? I mean, he lives in the Capitol.

We joke around until Caesar asks me another tricky question. "So, Katniss, I know some people are bidding over names for your first child. How long are we going to have to wait?"

I'm not sure whether I should be appalled or shocked that people are bidding over the name of a child that I never want to have. I try to form together a plausible, evasive answer. "I… I… don't know. Peeta and I haven't talked too much on the subject. We're not even married yet."

"Well, I'm sure Peeta wouldn't mind if we started right now," That's when I realize that Snow probably gave Caesar specific instructions to get an answer out of us, preferably me.

"Of course I wouldn't. I want to have a child in about two to three years. Not too soon, you know, but I don't want to wait forever. Katniss, on the other hand, wants a child right away," There's Peeta, turning me into something I'm not. I glare at him.

Caesar chuckles, "So Katniss is hiding something from us?"

I love how they just ignore the fact that I'm right here. "I don't think so. Even if she is, this isn't the time to reveal all that." I know where Peeta is trying to subtly take this and I don't like it.

Thankfully, we are out of time. Soon after the interview ends, I am summoned to meet Snow. _This can't be good_.

"So Katniss, the Capitol is in a heated discussion right now over one thing. Can you guess what it is?" Snow questions.

"My lovely dress? Oh, I know I should have twirled for old times' sake," I try to play it off and hopefully distract Snow from what I'm almost a hundred percent sure he's talking about.

"How about a child for the District 12 Victors," I frown and feel instantly nauseous. Nothing good can come out of this.

I pause before saying, "You want Peeta and me to have a child?"

"Eventually yes, but right now, I wouldn't want anything to distract you from the Quarter Quell. The Games are always of first importance. I wouldn't want you to forget that and mix up your priorities as a Victor, right, Katniss?" Snow almost seems to be glaring accusingly. I'm in trouble.

"Of course. I wouldn't want to cause unnecessary trouble," I say, giving myself a loop hole. I hope Snow doesn't notice it, but that's unlikely.

"Katniss, I sure hope you hold to your word. But I'm sure you meant to say just trouble. All trouble that you might cause is unnecessary and I'm sure you know that. And just to be sure the you won't cause any problems, I'd like to remind you of my power. Easily, I can make sure certain people get Reaped. Like darling Primrose or that other cousin of yours, Rory. Accidents aren't always accidents, Miss Everdeen. I'm sure you realize that by now." Snow never fails to threaten me, to remind me the cost of a mistake. I have to protect everyone. I can't afford to slip up if I want to keep the people I care about alive.

"So what is it that you want?" I snap.

"Isn't it obvious? I need a content Victor. Districts have a place and we need to keep it that way. Chaos is not pleasant. Do you want to be the cause of innocent people's death?" President Snow catches my eyes. I want to scream at him. Then I'm dismissed before I get to answer. He's forced me to remember exactly what the Games are all about. To him, the tributes aren't innocent; they are descendants of the rebels and have to suffer the consequences of being born into the wrong family. To him, the Hunger Games is about making the rebels kill themselves off. No one is accidentally Reaped, except maybe in Districts 1, 2, 3, and 4. He wanted me to die in the Arena. He gave his secret up. He somehow knew that I would volunteer. Or if I didn't, I would breakdown and become just as weak as my mother. Now, I'm going to pay for being the wrong person to make it out alive.

**AN- **Please review, and again, sorry that this is so late. The next chapter should be up on Saturday or Sunday.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN- **As always, I'd like to thank all of you who reviewed. I really wanted to get this up yesterday, but I have a huge English paper and I got writer's block. This is the last chapter before the wedding. I'll just say it now to get it out of the way- I'm going to skip a lot of what happens between the wedding and the reaping to save time and because not much happens. Anyways here it is

**Disclaimer**- I don't own _The Hunger Games_.

**Chapter 4- The Night Before **

The worst thing right now is that normally I know exactly what I need to do. It seems like I'm walking blindly. But at the moment, the most important thing is talking to Peeta to clear my head. As soon as I reach him, we embrace in a hug.

"What's up with Snow?" Peeta whispers in my ear.

"Something with the Games. I have a feeling that it's going to be worse than normal this year. I think… well he mentioned something about Rory," I struggle to maintain composure, especially with the ever-present cameras.

"Rory? Gale's brother? Your… cousin? What does Snow want him for?" He says almost in disbelief. We have to keep up this façade in the event that we are overheard.

"Yes. That's the one. Peeta, who'd volunteer for him if he was Reaped? No one that I know. I'd have to mentor him," I'm talking so quietly now that I wouldn't be shocked if Peeta didn't hear me.

"Calm down. I'm sure there is something we can do to prevent this. Snow always has a reason for this, right? Take away his reason, and everyone's safe," He gets is, but I don't know if that will work this time. Sometimes Snow just wants to make an example out of you.

"How come you understand Snow even though you've never been personally threatened by him?" I ask.

"Haymitch told me the ins and outs. It's truly awful. But, you're wrong on something. Snow doesn't have to threaten me. He gets you upset and that gets to me. I can't handle you being unhappy," There goes Peeta, being noble with his unfailing love for me, while I spent a large chuck of the Games deceiving him and the Capitol.

"How can you stand me then, if you don't like me being unhappy?" My plan to clear my head has backfired. I'm just as much annoyed now as I was when I walked in here. I turn to walk out. Peeta grabs my hand, pulling me back.

"Katniss, go to sleep, okay. Tomorrow's a big, big, big day," I chuckle at Peeta's Capitol accent. It's not quite like Gale's. Peeta's is better, but then again we spend time with Capitols that Gale never had, or want for that matter.

The next morning comes too soon. Effie wakes me up and rushes me through the dos and don'ts for today. I hear her say somewhere around the two and a half hour mark that I am her first failure in all her years of doing etiquette training before she became an escort. I chuckle, which brings on another round of decorum. Eventually Effie turns her back on me long enough for me to snatch up the knife. I always travel with it now, illegally of course. I don't know what I plan to do with it, but the sight of it sets Effie off.

"Katniss, this is a refined place. There is no need for weapons. No one is going to hurt you. I guess that there is no hope for someone as stubborn as you. I'll go to Peeta; at least he listens," Effie storms out of the room. Yes, I get it. Peeta's perfect. He can talk properly, he can walk properly, and he is just plain proper.

Haymitch, with a bottle of brandy in his hand, walks in. "What did you say to her? She's put up with me all these years, but you just set her off."

"I held up this," I say, gesturing to the knife. "I was tired of always being coached through every event. I just want to be myself for once."

"Well, sweetheart, in case you haven't realized, being 'yourself' is going to get us all killed," he says. I one fluid motion, he snatches the knife and pockets it. I'm actually surprised that he can do that while drunk. I've obviously underestimated Haymitch. I start to object, but then they walk through the doors: Peacekeepers.

**AN- **Sorry that it's short. The chapters should get longer soon. Please review.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN**- Ok, I'd first like to thank all who reviewed. Secondly, I am so sorry for how late this is. I've had a lot going on lately and this week is finals for me. But that means, I'm almost out for summer so then I will be able to update more frequently, probably twice a week. Also, I just want to reiterate the fact that some things the characters say and do are OCC. So, anyways, here it is.

**Disclaimer**- I do not own The Hunger Games. If I did, Madge wouldn't have died.

**Chapter 5- The Wedding**

"Effie didn't…" I begin to whisper to Haymitch.

"Correct, Effie didn't. They're escorts," Haymitch says. I gesture for him to elaborate. "They're going to take us over to the photo shoot."

"Ah," I nod, trying to hide my outward shock. I should have known. For a second there, I thought I was about to be arrested. Why would Snow? The Capitol is looking forward to my wedding more than I am. The wedding, my wedding, which I had no say in.

They take a few pictures of me in my wedding dress. It's not too bad, just annoying how this people are obsessed with our lives. Mainly, I'm just going through the motions to get through all this and get back home as soon as possible. Whenever the photo shoot is over, Cinna does final touch ups to make me look perfect. My hair is down, which is better than his joke about putting my hair in two braids like it was when Peeta first saw me. I made an empty threat to stab him. I never could carry that out in a million years, but Cinna's seen me enough with weapons to know that I could injure him if I wished. Anyways, that ended the short-lived career of Katniss, the girl with two braids.

I notice that Cinna is following my gaze and notices that I'm avoiding looking at the dress as much as possible. "You know, I spent hours, days even, designing this dress and you won't even look at it. Come on now, give me something to work with," he says. I know he's just teasing me, but nevertheless, I glance at the dress.

I try to take in the intricate design and embroidery for the first time. It's beautiful, just like everything else Cinna designs. I feel like I will somehow ruin it. I seem to have a talent for doing that, just ask President Snow or Haymitch. I notice that where my mockingjay pin would be, he has embroidered one. My eyes dart up to make eye contact with him. "This, this is dangerous," I begin, pointing at the embroidery. "The mockingjay, Haymitch told me that the rebels are using it as their symbol. Snow might just…" I stammer out.

"Relax, in the Capitol, the mockingjay is nothing more than a fashion symbol. It is okay, I doubt that Snow will act upon this. Killing someone over this would mean he'd have to acknowledge that there are rebels, and that's the last thing Snow would want to do," Cinna says. I understand his point, but I don't think he realizes that he's still hurt himself beyond repair by this. Soon, it's time to go. Haymitch arrives to escort me down the aisle and I put on the smile I used to save only for the woods.

When I step on the aisle, Peeta's face lights up. I want to run up and hug him since this is the first time I've seen him all day. Haymitch's strong grip on my hand silently reminds me that I can't because _everything_ must go according to plan. After what seems like a million years, I reach Peeta. He grips my hands and I look up at his face and display a genuine smile. Out of the few things that we were able to plan ourselves, we had some say in the length of the ceremony. I wanted to make it as short as possible, while Peeta had no problem with a long, draw-out procedure. Eventually I won, because the Capitol wanted to show a recap of our Games before the wedding. When Peeta says his vows, they ring loud and clear throughout the room. I'll be surprised if anyone hears mine besides Peeta and the officiator.

Before I know it, I'm kissing Peeta. I, for once, forget the cameras and all the people watching and just kiss my husband. I know that back home, Gale is probably staring ruthlessly at Peeta and I, but I don't really care. I squeeze Peeta's hand tighter and we walk up the aisle.

Since President Snow decided to host the wedding and the reception, they are both at Snow's mansion. That means we will just have to walk to a separate ballroom for the reception. All of the guests will be there in a few minutes. We were told that the only person who would be waiting for us at the reception would be Haymitch, who left the wedding after he delivered me to the altar. Obviously there has been a cruel adjustment. Standing right in the center of the room, drinking a glass of what I'll be nice and say is red wine, is none other than President Snow.

"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Mellark. There is something we need to discuss," President Snow states. I have only one wish and that's to run away and scream.

**AN- **Please review. I apologize for the shorter chapters. They should be getting longer soon.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN- **Thanks again to all who reviewed. I am going out of town for a few days and will not be able to update so no update next week. Anyways, after this chapter, there may or may not be another chapter before the Reaping. I haven't decided yet. Most likely there will be one short chapter after this one and then the Reaping. Probably, Gale will make an appearance. Anyways, here it is.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own _The Hunger Games_.

**Chapter 6- The Reading of the Card**

Instead, I force myself to be respectful. "Thank you for allowing us to have our wedding at your lovely estate."

"My pleasure," he smirks. "So I felt you should be aware of a change of plans. I know I told you that we would have the reading of the card sometime next week, but people are busy and tomorrow is much more convenient. I'd like to get your reactions live in an interview with Caesar." He pauses to let the news sink in. "Well, I wouldn't want to hold you from your reception. Congratulations on your marriage and I wish the two of you a long and happy life together." Snow walks out and welcomes the guests in.

I feel faint and Peeta notices. He quickly guides me towards a chair and finds Haymitch. They have a short but serious conversation. I don't know what Peeta tells him, but whatever he does must be just enough because all the blood drains from Haymitch's face. He hurries over to me.

"Sweetheart," he begins, using that annoying nickname he gave to me. "You have to dance and act like the happy newlyweds that you should be. Ignore what Snow said. He's trying to get you to breakdown. A broken Victor has no power and is no threat to him. You only get one wedding reception, so try to enjoy it."

So we dance. I ignore the world and force myself to enjoy this for Peeta's sake. He's dreamed of this day for years and I refuse to let Snow ruin it.

Eventually, to my delight, the reception ends and we return to our hotel room. Haymitch wishes us a goodnight. I want to hit him once I figure out what he's hinting at. I fall asleep in Peeta's arms.

In the morning, Peeta brings me breakfast in bed. I eat and get ready. "It's a shame, we don't get a honeymoon," Peeta says. I laugh; no one in District 12 ever has a honeymoon, but I'm sure it's something that Effie's mentioned to him. We get dressed into simple clothes since we'll probably spend the whole afternoon prepping for the interview tonight. We walk into the meeting room holding hands.

Peeta breaks the silence. "What's the reading of the card?"

Haymitch responds, "The reading of the card is when they announce what sort of cruel trick the Capitol is pulling for the Quarter Quell. For example, during the 25th Games, the Districts had to choose who they were sending to the Games." No one presses him further. The 2nd Quarter Quell was Haymitch's Games. I realize that they might show recaps of his Games today. No wonder Haymitch is drinking more than his usual.

"So they want to know our reactions to an unknown horror? On the day after our wedding?" Peeta more angrily states than questions.

Haymitch raises his glass, "they are very cruel."

Peeta hands me a loaf of bread. It's nice and warm. I eat it rapidly, even though I had breakfast only a few hours ago. Bread, it means hope, which I need a lot of in this dreary world. A dandelion in the spring. It's a future that I long for. The meadow, peace. A calm before the storm really, not true peace. No, that doesn't exist in Panem, or at least in the Districts.

I don't get to decide my future, though. Mine will revolve around mentoring. In the Games, maybe you are luckier to die in the Arena then survive. Survival means giving your whole life to President Snow. Maybe if I came from a different District or didn't almost eat those berries, that wouldn't be true. If you're not a Career Victor, my fate is yours.

I predicted my afternoon correctly: hours of making me 'camera-ready'. I thought that since this has been going on for the past two days, I wouldn't be in prep for so long. Obviously, I'm wrong.

Eventually, I'm in a soft red dress. I'm practically hyper ventilating with terror about this interview. Peeta picks up on this. He gives me a quick peek on the lips to try to calm me. He whispers in my ear, "It's okay. We're not going back into the Arena. That's over. I'm here. I'll keep you safe."

"You and your stump leg? That really reassures me," I whisper back. We both laugh. Sometimes, you have to laugh at the situation or it will become more than you can handle. That's why we laughed in the Arena. He tells me to imagine a utopia.

Haha, a utopia. That's a real joke. My mind is completely sidetracked, thinking about the Quell. I sit down next to Peeta on the interview couch. My head is resting on his shoulder. From the small studio audience, Haymitch gives me a thumbs up. I give a warm smile to the crowd, even though I'd rather be anywhere but here. It takes me a moment, then I realize that this is exactly the same couch that we had our post-Game interview on. I just push that information out of my mind and focus on staying in character.

In front of us is a large screen. It begins to play live footage of the reading of the card from Snow's mansion. A young boy, no older than 8, hands a 3 by 5 card to Snow. Peeta pulls me closer. I try to brace myself.

Nothing can brace me for this. Snow's haunting voice calls out. "To remind the Districts that the Capitol has all authority, in the 75th Hunger Games, we will only reap children who are 18 or 11." Snow has done it again. The Capitol emblem flashes on the screen. I know the Quell is directed at me because of my alliance with Rue. This year it's going to be many Catos versus children younger than Rue. Caesar asks us something. I'm practically oblivious to the world so I'm grateful that Peeta answers.

"Oh, we're as good as we can be. Aren't we, Katniss?" Peeta says. I smile; only the most deceived person wouldn't know that it's outrageously fake.

"What are your opinions about the upcoming Quell, now that you know the twist?" Caesar's smile says 'I'm on the side of the Capitol' but his eyes tell us 'I'm sorry'.

I know I need to answer. "I think this could be interesting. I'm just glad Prim and my cousin Rory, are safe." I play it off, praying that Peeta will add something.

He does. "I don't think it's really fair for us to have to think about the Quell. I mean, we are newlyweds."

I blush and Peeta kisses me. Great, the last thing I want to talk about, besides the Quell, is the wedding. It's dangerous to talk about because if I don't seem as if Peeta is my whole world, Gale is dead. President Snow pretty much guaranteed that. I can hear his voice in my head.

"Katniss Everdeen, the girl who was on fire, you have provided the spark, that left unattended, may grow into an inferno that destroys Panem. The only way that you can squelch it is if everyone believes that you were so taken with that boy that you'd rather die than live without him and you wouldn't want him to be with anyone besides yourself. Aim high in case you fall short- convince me," he had said.

"And if I fail," I had asked.

"You don't. If by some _mistake_ you don't _fix it_, I'm sure that your 'cousins' might have some kind of accident. I mean, _it's not like we've never caused a mine to be destroyed_," he had ended.

That does it. Remembering all this hardens my resolve to end his life. I kiss Peeta full on the lips. He looks pleasantly surprised and embraces me. This is unfair to Peeta. We just got married and I'm already back to exaggerating for the cameras. Even after I promised him I wouldn't…

The whole thing isn't really an interview. It's basically a conversation between Peeta and Caesar with me kissing Peeta every other time he speaks. I begin to disgust myself, how easily I can be a Capitol pawn. Caesar wishes us the best of luck this year. We thank him and leave.

It's when I'm watching the wedding highlights on the train that I see it. The picture. It's me in the wedding dress under a willow. _Under the willow_. Those are the last three words that formed on Rue's lips. She mouthed the first line of the song before resting. And by resting, I mean dying. Oh how the Capitol loves to unhinge me.

Before I know it, we arrive in District 12. The person waiting to greet me is none other than Gale Hawthorne.

**AN- **Review and tell me what you think of the Quell.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN**- First, thanks again to all who reviewed. Secondly, I realize that it's been about a month since I last updated. I'm so sorry. I've had one thing after another and then so much writer's block. Anyways, here's the chapter. It's not the best and it's really short, but I just needed to get it over with. Also, to clear up any confusion that may come from some parts of this chapter, District 12 does not get a new peacekeeper, so every problem that came with that in the book does not happen. Gale doesn't get whipped, etc.

**Disclaimer- **I do not own The Hunger Games

**Chapter 7: Hawthorne and Home**

Gale Hawthorne. I have a double take to make sure I am actually seeing him. I know how angry he is about everything that's happened and my marriage to Peeta isn't something that he would be rushing over to congratulate me on. No, Gale must have some important news that can't wait. I grip Peeta's hand tightly and walk towards him.

"Hello, cousin," I say. Before I can stop him, Gale pulls me into a tight hug.

"Catnip, I love you," he whispers in my ear.

Without considering the effort of my words, I reply, "I know. But, Gale, I'm married now. It's too late and you know that." Inside, I'm practically crying. Gale has just, once again, forced me to think about the life I should have had.

He whispers, "I just had to say it once. The Games have ruined everything." He releases me. "Congratulations, I hope you two have a long and happy life together." Gale is lying through his teeth. "Take care of her, Peeta."

I begin to walk away to my house. Gale shouts out behind me, "By the way, eleven year olds are taking out tesserae."

I freeze. That's the news I was dreading. If I had been able to take out tesserae when I was eleven, I wouldn't have dug in Peeta's trash cans that day. He would not be the boy with the bread to me. Maybe I might have killed him in the arena.

I push those thoughts out of my mind. I go back to being horrified that only eleven and eighteen year olds are in the Reaping. As I walk towards Victors Village, I wonder which two children would be sent to their deaths. Their families might even blame me for their deaths. How am I going to be able to mentor two people only to watch them die?

Most things leading up to the Reaping blur. I move into Peeta's house, while Prim and my mother stay in my old one. Occasionally I go hunting, which is tricking to do without being caught. Most of the meat I get goes to Gale and then Prim and my mother. Peeta works in the bakery and has started to teach me his techniques. I try anything to keep my mind off the Reaping.

One day, Haymitch storms into our house and demands to know our mentoring strategy. After a minute of silence, Haymitch decides to spend a few hours cramming numerous tactics in our brains.

"Sweetheart," Haymitch says to me. "Don't you realize that the Reaping is in four days? What do you think is going to happen between now and then? You are up against other mentors who have years of experience and to make matters worse, this is a Quell! The Arena is always some sort of nightmare. Maybe you'll be lucky and one of your tributes will make it past the bloodbath, but what do you do next? When do you decide that they've starved enough and it's time to send them an apple? You don't know."

"Haymitch, you know, you could always come back with us to the Capitol and be helpful," Peeta replies.

"Oh yes, I'll just keep mentoring the two of you until the day I die. How does that sound, star crossed lovers?"

I glare at Haymitch. He laughs. "It sounds like something that would give you something else to do besides wasting your life away in alcohol," Peeta says.

"I think I've dealt with enough to deserve an alcohol wasted life," Haymitch replies. "But, I know that as long as you are alive, that won't happen. I really don't have a choice, do I boy? Wait 'til Chaff hears about this."

Gale and Effie come the next day. Effie tells Gale that we can talk in the morning, but this afternoon is her time to teach us 'Reaping etiquette', whatever that is.

"So, are you doing alright?" Gale asks me.

"Good enough. How about you and your family?" I drop my voice into a whisper, "Are Rory's hunting lessons going alright?"

Gale gives me a frustrated look. "We are just fine, Catnip. Don't waste your time worrying about us. We can take care of ourselves."

"I don't doubt that! But, you don't have to be helpless to get some help! Come on, Gale, you know that," I try to stay calm. "We _are_ family, you know. Family should help each other." Once again, I make sure to add the 'cousin' element to every conversation because if I don't, things could go south _fast_.

"Whatever, I guess I'll see you at the Reaping. Bye and tell Peeta thanks for the bread." Gale storms off.

"Okay, Effie, we really need to learn Reaping etiquette. I already know that I should get drunk and make a head dive off the stage," I say, receiving a deadly stare from Haymitch and Effie. It goes on like this for hours. Effie making a suggestion, me replying with a witty comeback. By the end, we are lucky that neither of us killed the other, even though I wouldn't have been the one dead.

Effie heads back to the Capitol because apparently staying here until the Reaping would kill her 'grand entrance'. Peeta and I spend the next two days planning and preparing for the Games. The day before the Reaping, we have to say all of our goodbyes because there is apparently some formal procedure that we will be a part of on the day of.

I save Gale for last. Even though, he seemed really mad the last time we talked, he deserves a proper goodbye. I knock on the wooden door. Vick answers.

"Hey, Vick, is Gale there?" I say, smiling.

He looks at the ground, "No, he's in the mines again. He's working late."

"Oh, okay, well tell him that I stopped by to say goodbye," I say, disappointed.

I start to walk home, kicking a few stones around. All I can think about is that tomorrow it starts again. And who knows when this cycle of the Games will stop.

**AN-** Review! I'm excited for the next chapter which of course will be the Reaping in 12. Hope you have a good day, and for my American readers, an early Happy Independence Day!


	8. Chapter 8

**AN-** So, thanks again to all who reviewed. This is a really short chapter because I have to go out of town and I wanted to get this published before then. Now onto the Reaping.

**Disclaimer- I do not own The Hunger Games.**

Chapter 8- The Reaping

I wake up screaming. Peeta wraps me in his arms and tries to coax me back to sleep. I refuse, reminding him that it's pointless since we have to be up in a few hours anyways.

Together, we make breakfast for seven. Peeta's older brothers, Prim, and my mother wanted to have a meal with us before we left, and I dragged Haymitch over so that we wouldn't have a repeat of last year's episode.

"No alcohol, Haymitch," I say, snatching the bottle out of his hand before he takes another swig. "We don't need a lecture from Effie about proper etiquette on the train."

Haymitch gives me a slight smile. "You mean, we don't need you to lash out at Effie again."

I can only glare in response. "You make one comment in a moment of fury and," I mutter under my breath.

The rest of breakfast goes by relatively smoothly. I say my formal goodbye to my family and follow Haymitch and Peeta to the Justice Building. The Peacekeepers inside tell us that we must fill out an 'official mentoring packet'. It's really just something to keep us in custody until the Reaping so we won't run off or anything.

Finally the hour I've been dreading comes. Mayor Undersee introduces Effie first, then Haymitch, followed by Peeta and I. My eyes go instantly to the Reaping ball then to the people whose names are in the ball. I feel sick. Peeta keeps repeating the steps to make a good cheese bun in my ear, trying to keep me distracted. I force myself to smile as if he's saying something romantic. The commentators on the Reaping re-runs will love it.

Effie steps towards the first bowl. "Ladies first," she calls out, then makes a quick glance back to Peeta and I as if to say 'are you ready?'

I take a deep breath. But nothing can ever prepare you for what comes next. Effie voice rings out, loud and clear, "Sage Westych!" This is almost immediately followed by an "I volunteer!"

There is screaming and crying by someone young. _Must be Sage_, I think.

A rough, brown haired girl makes her way to the stage. She looks absolutely calm, as if this is normal. She says her name is Addison Portmanteau. She smiles and waves to the crowd while Effie walks over to second ball.

"That's the Hunger Games spirit! Now for the boys." A quick pause, then Effie says, "Cole Amberwood!"

This time, there are no volunteers. A short, but not frail boy steps out of the crowd. I can tell that he is failing to hide his fear. The two tributes shake hands and leave the stage, heading towards the Justice Building. Peeta, Haymitch, and I are escorted by the remaining Peacekeepers to the train.

Once we get on, Peeta says, "Interesting tributes this year, wouldn't you say, Katniss?"

"If by interesting, you mean dead in a month, I'd agree with you," I practically spit. "An eleven year old who will be lucky to survive the bloodbath and an eighteen year old who obviously has no sense. Yes, this will be interesting."

Haymitch seems to be in agreement with me. "I side with Katniss, unless we find some good reason for the girl to have volunteered, we can rule her out as a goner."

"Come on, we have to at least try," Peeta says, looking irritated by the two of us.

Haymitch's relatively calm demeanor turns into full on anger. "What are you accusing me of, boy? Don't you think for one second that I didn't _try_ all those years. Don't you think that I don't see their faces in my sleep and wonder if I could have done something to save them. But one thing you're going to learn through this is that you can't save stupid in the Games, and someone who chooses to go to their death for no good reason is stupid. And I'll just tell you something that at least one of you might have figured out by now, Snow wants your tributes to die, to make you suffer. I don't think I have to remind you of the Gamemakers power in this. If even one District 12 tribute lives two hours past the bloodbath in the next ten years, you'll be really lucky."

"Thanks for all the encouragement, Haymitch," I say, rolling my eyes. Peeta signals to the entrance of the train. Our tributes have arrived to be carted away to the slaughter.

**AN-** So, what do you think of the tributes? Don't worry, more about Addison and Cole will be revealed in the next chapter. If there is any question specific you want answered, review or PM me. With all that said, please review and thank you for reading this.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN- **Thanks again to all who reviewed and subscribed to this story. I apologize for the extreme lateness of this chapter. It gave me a lot of trouble.

Disclaimer- I do not own The Hunger Games

**Chapter 9- Backstories and Victors**

Peeta welcomes Cole and Addison on board. I tell Haymitch to distract Effie for a few hours while we get to know our tributes. The last thing I want is Effie to congratulate them or something.

"I'm sorry that you're here right now. I'd much rather we make acquaintances under less dire circumstances, but unfortunately we don't have that luxury," Peeta says. "How about you tell us about yourself and then you can ask us some questions? Who would like to start?"

Cole glances at me with his Seam eyes and then back to Addison. I take a moment to size him up. He's no taller than 4'8". He isn't just skin and bones like many his age in District 12. He looks at the ground for a moment then shakes his head a few times rapidly, making his russet brown hair even messier. Overall, he's just adorable. He looks like he could easily pass as my brother, which makes me wonder how his death will affect me.

He opens his mouth to begin. "Um, my name's Cole Amberwood, as you already know, and I'm eleven. My dad is one of the directors of coal shipments so he works with the Capitol." He pauses looking at his blue sandals. "Um, I guess it's an okay job. It gets passed down from father to son of his choosing. I'm the only son, so it will be my job, or I guess, would have been my job." He dries his eyes with the back of his hand. Then he wipes his hand on his brown corduroys. I notice that they have a good sized rip under the knee. "I have two siblings, both sisters. My older sister, Crissa, is 16 and spends every third afternoon with her boyfriend. It's perfectly scheduled and I think it's just stupid. She has long curly brown hair and bright blue eyes, like my dad. My other sister, Tessa, is also my twin." From the way his eyes light up when he says her name, I'm pretty sure they are really close. "She looks like the girl version of me, or I guess, like a younger you, Katniss," he says, looking at me. I smile at him. Emotionally, that was another blow, confirming my suspicions.

When Cole said that his father had a Capitol connected job, I knew there had to be some catch to why he was reaped. My father had one sister. Her husband was a director of coal shipment. Cole must be my cousin. Well, applause to Snow for doing his genealogy report and finding an actual relative of mine that happened to be eligible to be Reaped. Well, he wasn't lying when he promised for us not to lie to each other. I must have messed up or perhaps Snow is just exercising his power, hoping that I'd eventually make the connection, to remind me that he can kill off those I love.

"Hey, Cole, what do you like to do?" I ask.

"Oh, my favorite thing to do is climbing trees around my house. You see, no one can get me up there, because I'm smaller than them so I can climb higher. Sometimes I'll jump from the trees to the roof of my house. I'd normally end up scrapping up my knee, but I'd get to be by myself and think, or play pretend, or do school work. I also enjoy playing chase with my pals."

I smile. "That sounds like fun. So Addison, how about you tell us about yourself."

She glares at me. "Well, my name is Addison Portmanteau. I'm eighteen, and no one expects me to be alive at the end of this month, and quite frankly I don't care." She paused, fiddling with her yellow dress. It had a black floral pattern. I assume that at one time it was pretty, but now it is faded and dirty. Her shoes are tan with a muddy blue outlining. Just like the dress, it's worn out. "But, I guess you want to know why I volunteered. Let's start at the beginning.

"My father, I never knew him. He was killed in a mining accident two weeks before I was born. This depressed and stressed my mother. She died a week after my birth. Basically, I'm lucky that the Capitol didn't just order my death, claiming that there was no point to me living because I'd be raised in community home. No family, no home, no hope. That's the circumstances in which I grew up. In the community home, no one even smiles. Why smile? What is good in this world? You've both been in the Games; you've seen the reality of it. But, at least, you have families, people who you love and love you back. Maybe, even someone who you'd die for or would die for you. Something worth living for. The sad reality of those who live in the community house is rarely does someone has something worth living for.

"But something happened the year I turned twelve. Something awful and at the same time fantastic. It was my first reaping, and a boy from the community house was reaped. By living in the community house you are automatically give tesserae, and the number of people in 'your family' is everyone your age. But even though there is a great number of entries for community house residents, only every seven years or so is someone actually reaped. But, nevertheless, this poor twelve year old boy was reaped and sliced to bits within fifteen minutes of the Games. There was this couple. They had a twenty-five year old son who had a wife and a five year-old daughter and a newborn son. They were horrified by the idea of a child who had never known love dying. So, they went to the community home and adopted me. My last name never changed because of Capitol problems. It complicated the Reaping or whatever. My adopted parents worked as potters. They made all kinds of bowls, plates, spoons, forks, whatever someone would need. Their business was pretty good, so they never starved like the rest of the District. That's another reason they adopted me, because they could afford to. Anyways, everything was all good until this afternoon, when their only granddaughter's name was called at the Reaping. I did the only thing I could do, I volunteered to save her. Because, they deserve that. For all they did for me, they deserved to have their granddaughter, Sage, for at least one more year."

She looks at the ground with her piercing green eyes, her loosely curly light brown hair framing her face. I realize she has a benefit that could help her get sponsors if she had any life-saving skills. She is beautiful. I look at Peeta, and he nods. He opens his mouth to say something, but Haymitch walks in.

"Alright, dinner has been fixed, so if any of you have a desire to eat before tomorrow, I'd suggest you take this opportunity," Haymitch says.

We file into the dining car. Cole speedily eats then finishes off his meal with a gulp of his hot chocolate. He waits patiently for the rest of us to finish, though. Addison spends her time pushing her spoon around in her duck soup. Every so often, Peeta shifts his fake leg and watches me. Effie tries to make conversation with some help from Haymitch. Eventually, Haymitch stands up and says we need to go watch the Reaping replays. Everyone follows him towards the main area. Peeta asks me if I'm okay. Instead of answering, I return the question. Peeta shakes his head and I mouth "me too".

Everyone takes a seat around the screen. Haymitch and Effie sit in the two oversized recliners. Cole climbed over the back of one of the black couches to take his seat. Effie gasped and yelled about how no one around here seems to care about manners. Addison sits down next to Cole. Peeta and I are sitting on the other couch. The Capitol emblem flashes onto the screen. Addison takes in a big breath. It starts out with a replay of the reading of the card, and then goes to District 1. Everyone seems to simultaneously tense up. We watch the District 1 escort reach her hand into the reaping ball. I almost laugh, because it's almost pointless. The only tributes from the Career Districts are going to be volunteers.

She calls out some name that no one hears over the roar of volunteers. But for whatever reason, only one girl surges forward to the stage. All the others just stand still in the roped off area. "What's your name, tribute?" the escort asks. From the way her face lights up at being called 'tribute', I can tell this must be some title of honor in her twisted mind.

"I'm Sapphire Morgensten," the tall blond replies. From her appearance, she reminds me of Glimmer. Yet, this girl looks almost frail in comparison to Careers from years past. I don't think much of it though, she is most certainly a trained killing machine.

For the guys, it's pretty much the same thing. Quartz, the male tribute, has the complete career build. But he almost shows emotion besides 'pride' and 'happiness', which is strange for a Career.

I take a moment to look over at our two tributes. Addison seems emotionless, as if she is hiding her fear in order to convince herself that everything is okay. Cole is hugging his knees to his chest. I want to cry, imagining him and the other eleven year olds taking on warriors like Sapphire and Quartz.

District 2 has a similar reaping. The escort walks up and drew a name from the girl's reaping ball. A volunteer comes up. She says her name was Hestia. She has long black hair and looks like a force to be reckoned with. The male tribute, Bronze, is just an all-around brutish looking person. He basically could be the poster child for Careers.

In District 3, both tributes are Reaped. The girl has a naturally beauty to her, which fits her name well, Charm. The male tribute, who is also 18, appears to be pretty athletic. District 4 is a return to the Careers, with two more 18 year old Volunteers. The two of them don't look too imposing, in fact the girl is quite short, but looks can be deceiving.

Between the Reaping in District 4 and 5, I could almost feel the shift from powerful Districts with many Victors, to the lesser Districts with plenty on tesserae. The shift is evident when the first tribute from District 5, the girl, is a Reaped 11 year old. You could tell by looking at the event that although everyone had been hoping that it wouldn't be an 11 year old, it's too bad because no one wants to risk their own skin for some unlucky girl. I would be surprised if she lasted past the bloodbath because of how frail she looks.

For the rest, I didn't watch as closely, but a couple of tributes stood out. In District 7, there was a Volunteer, which was quite shocking. He looked almost like a Career, though that was probably due to his height and chopping trees for a living, as I assume most from District 7 do. In District 10, I recognized the face of the girl Reaped. On the victory tour, she had been sitting where the dead tributes' families sit. I remember the tears streaming down her face when she lifted her head out of her hands and made eye contact with me right before Peeta finished our 'speech'. The only reason I remember her is because she didn't have a look of hate on her face like most family and friends of the other tributes did, she looked almost grateful. Not because I was alive and the tribute she was there for was dead, but something else.

Peeta noticed me staring, glassy-eyed at the screen and whispered "What's wrong?" in my ear.

I lock eyes with him and speak quietly, "I've seen that girl before. She is family of one of the tributes from last year from 10." Peeta pulls me close to him, probably assuming I'm going to lapse into one of my nightmare states.

Before I realize it, they are showing District 12. I can handle most of it, until they want to show how this year's Reaping from 12 parallels last year's. Peeta glares at Haymitch, who then immediately turns off the screen, but he's too late. I still hear Effie's voice ring out "Primrose Everdeen". I know I'm going to have nightmares tonight because of this, but because Cole and Addison are present, I compose myself and decide to give them a piece of advice.

"Look, I know seeing the Reapings can make you nervous about what it's going to be like in the arena, but just remember that appearance can be deceptive and just because someone looks like they can kill you with one hit doesn't mean they actually can. Don't make any judgments until you see them in training and their training scores are released. That's when we can make better assessments of things. Now, I suggest you get some sleep, because tomorrow you won't be getting much.

**AN: Ah, so glad that that's finally done. Sorry that it's soooooo overdue, but anyways, review and tell me what you think. Next chapter will be the Tribute Parade. I will try to get it up by the end of February, hopefully sooner than that but no promises.**


End file.
